Tsubasa Otori vs. Chi-yun Li
Tsubasa Otori vs. Chi-yun Li is the second match between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong. Prologue After Chao Xin is defeated by Masamune in the first match, Wang Hu Zhong's chance of winning it weighted on the shoulders of Chi-yun Li who will face Tsubasa. Chi-yun Li prepares with motivation from Dashan Wang in order to prove he is more able then Chao Xin to be on the team. Meanwhile, Tsubasa reflects on his loss of control in the last battle and promises to himself that he will remain calm in order to defeat Chi-yun. Battle Chi-yun begins by taunting Tsubasa about his loss against Kyoya and tells him he has to battle harder than then in order to defeat Chi-yun, Tsubasa doesn't allow this to phase him and they begin the match. The battle starts off strong as the two race to the center of the stadium, as they approach Chi-yun repels Eagle to the outer stadium with his move, Solid Iron Wall. By taking center stage, Chi-yun restricts Tsubasa's moves to only be able to circle and decide when to attack, Tsubasa quickly makes his move and has Eagle ram into Lacerta but it easily repels Eagle with its WA130 Spin Track. Tsubasa continues to attack, but Chi-yun can view where the attack comes from and quickly counter with quick reflexes. Chi-yun maintains a rock solid stance but Tsubasa decides to force his way through by using his special move, Metal Wing Smash, Chi-yun quickly reacts by dodging with a move of his own, Thunder Sword Waltz. Eagle hits the edge of the stadium and Chi-yun capitalizes by using his special move, Piercing Brink Strike and rams Eagle into the air, but Tsubasa quickly gains the advantage as he uses the leverage to use his own special move, Diving Crush. Chi-yun tells Tsubasa that he's been waiting for that an activates his special move, Tempestous Whirlwind Sword, where Lacerta's beast appears and whips its tail in order to knock Eagle out of the sky and into the stadium hard. The smoke clears and reveals that Eagle is spinning but wobbling at that. Chi-yun tells Tsubasa he can easily read his moves while he fights so rigidly and he needs to change his style, this ignites Tsubasa's rage as he tells Chi-yun that he has won battles this way and no one can tell him how to battle. Tsubasa activates his special move, Counter Stance but Lacerta easily dodges revealing Tsubasa's true intentions of soaring into the sky where he activates his next special move, Smashing Claw where Eagle slams Lacerta from above in a circular motion several times. Chi-yun reveals that this is doing nothing and counters Eagle back into the stage, Tsubasa becomes furious after revelating that none of his attacks can break through his defense. Dashan tells Chi-yun to wear down Eagle by resuming his solid iron stance, but Chi-yun ignores and begins an offensive assault on Eagle. Chi-yun tells Tsubasa that he feels as if Tsubasa isn't fighting at his best and that victory would mean nothing and finishes by telling Tsubasa to battle harder. Chi-yun continues to attack and pushes back Eagle several times as Tsubasa stands by in shock. It is said by the Chinese DJ and Dashan that Chi-yun has thrown technique out the window and is releasing an all out attack apon Eagle as Lacerta attacks, attacks, and attacks again. As the battle begins to become one sided Tsubasa finally loses his cool as the dark power consumes his mind and blader spirit after realizing that he is going to lose the battle. Tsubasa's dark aura rises ferociously as it consumes Tsubasa further and suprises everyone. Tsubasa begins his counter attack and Eagle easily pushes back Lacerta with furious uncordinated attacks. Chi-yun counters with his special move, Tempestous Whirlwind Sword but is easily brushed off by Eagle's tainted and fierce attacks. Tsubasa tells him this is his punishment for all his arrogant talking as Eagle pushes Lacerta into a corner and continues to force Lacerta back into the wall of the stadium. Even as Chi-yun trys with all his might Lacerta is forced hard into the wall, but as Tsubasa's power grows Chi-yun is frightened until the stadium explodes from the force of the two beys. Through the smoke Eagle flys out pushed by its own recoil out of the stadium as Lacerta is revealed to barley hold its spin. Chi-yun Li is then annouced as the winner. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle